User blog:Epic~00/Season 4 Episode Suggestion: "Sinister Samey"
The one thing I've been loving the most about Season 2 is the twists that keep coming our way: My favorite of all being... Samey-Bot. Or in other words, Samey played by Maria. Even though it was a great twist to reveal Samey as a robot, there wasn't too much expansion on important things such as her origin, goal, and why she could only associate words with Lindsay (She voted her over Sky or Cameron, WTF?!) However, I see so much potential in such an amazing idea. Samey is competing in Season 4 and is obvious fodder. As soon as she is eliminated, Samey-Bot should be revealed a second time. Here's my suggestion. 1: Her Origins Samey has constantly been picked on by her slightly older sister. Maybe, with so much free time in her hands, she tried making a nicer sister of her own. However, this creation could've had its electronics turn horrible. Maybe Amy performs a horrible prank on a creation her sister made from scratch, but this backfires and the robot develops a mind of its own, turning evil. The type of evil robot looking for "minions." Samey-Bot would sense a minion from the first one she sees, that being Amy, who hurt the robot in the first place. The family, understandably terrified, disposes of the robot by destroying it. Little do they know... its made from indestructable metal. 2: Where "Hey Lindsay" Could've Been Explained To Have Come From Oh, poor Maria. Her obsession with Lindsay but lack of game concentration is what resulted in Samey being such a disposable gag character with no more substance than that. But where exactly could "Hey Lindsay" have come from? Just remember that on Samey's original page, Lindsay was the first person she ever interacted with. Being as smart as a robot is, she might've played the idea of making Lindsay her sidekick more subtle. She's not obvious like Max is for instance. But how could you even make Lindsay your minion while your environment is so crowded? Samey-Bot just had to stick to being silent the whole time. But her plan failed, at least for now. 3: How To Bring Samey-Bot Back Okay, well, Maria pretty much is Samey-Bot, but in order to reveal her motivations, and goals, you'd need someone else to play her in my Season 4 suggestion where she's the antagonist. The episode would be pretty similar to Scarlett Fever in terms of how it's written. 4: Challenge First merge challenge. The remaining contestants discover that Samey-Bot is on the loose. She is bribing Chris in a similar way to how Scarlett did. Contestants must track down Samey-Bot before she destroys everyone and the island. First people to stop her from destruction win invincibility and vote someone off. Samey also cameos as soon as whichever player(s) win immunity, helping the contestants fight off Samey-Bot. As Chris watches Samey and Samey-Bot fight over who the real Samey is, Chris doesn't care, and eliminates both of them along with whoever gets voted off. That's my suggestion for a Season 4 episode? What do you think of the episode idea? Any questions? Category:Blog posts